The invention herein resides in the art of tool trays and the like and, more particularly, to such a tray for use in the trucking industry. Presently, cab-over-engine tractors have replaced the more conventional ones since the former accommodates a larger trailer while staying within federal guidelines for overall length. As the name implies, the engine and other mechanical systems of the cab-over-engine tractor is maintained beneath the cab itself in a rather compact and densely populated area. When a mechanic makes access to the engine, the cab is lifted forward and there is generally little area upon which the mechanic might place tools, parts, or repair equipment. Indeed, the engine itself is well encumbered with related apparatus such that no flat areas are available for receipt of such elements. Should elements be placed upon the engine block, they are often lost, overlooked, or forgotten during the mechanic's work efforts.
It has become common for cab-over-engine mechanics to utilize one of the front or steering tires of the tractor as a tray of sorts to receive tools, parts, and the like during servicing operations. These elements are placed at the top or crown of the tire, but with the tire being typically of a circular nature, there is only a small area than can receive such elements without having the same roll or fall therefrom. Similarly, the crown of the tire is too unstable to receive a tool tray and, in many situations, if the tool tray is merely set on the floor, its accessibility to the mechanic is severely limited.